To Kill A Mockingbird Epilogue
by twinsister27
Summary: Started as an assignment for Advanced English. Takes place after TKAM and has a lot of timeskips. Basically, line break means timeskip. Rated T for death. Oneshot. Probably the only TKAM fanfic I will ever do.
The next day, I went to school. I wanted to tell just one or two other kids about Boo-um, Arthur-and that he was at my house. I told only two kids in my entire class about it and told them not to tell anyone. Later, I found out a kid must've let it slip because everyone knew. I hadn't told anyone besides those two people. At least my grade knew.

I didn't want any of the adults to know I had told something about Boo to the kids at school. All I had said was that Boo was at my house an' was in my house an' he was real nice. I guess I didn't want them to know because I might get in trouble. Then I didn't tell any adults.

Over the next few weeks, Boo-Arthur-began coming over more in the evenings and on the weekend. We talked a lot and played games and had a good time. I'm teachin' him to read and write. I found out he doesn't know how to. I asked why he didn't know and he said just because no one taught him and he didn't really go to school much. He's a little strange, but Boo-um, Arthur-is a nice guy.

* * *

That's how it was for a long time. Then, 'bout a year later, Jem died. He was out huntin' birds an' small animals an' I heard a bear came from the woods, I think, an' he was hurt real bad an' bled real bad an' died by the nighttime, when he was found.

The day of Jem's funeral came. Everyone knew 'bout it and everyone also knew 'bout Arthur comin' over a lot and he comes outside a lot now. So I guess everyone figured he would show up to Jem's funeral. He did. I watched as other people of Maycomb showed up. They were giving Boo-Arthur-these looks.

I actually felt real bad because I had been the person who told some people about him and how he's normal and all that stuff. If I hadn't told those kids-I don't even remember who they were now-then I wouldn't have told anyone and nobody would be payin' attention to him at Jem's funeral. People are tryin' to talk to him and ask him stuff. It's like nobody believed what I had said an' wanted to see him for themselves. It was a real bad feelin'. Though it didn't last long because Jem's funeral happened.

* * *

I think after that everyone forgot about Arthur for a few years now. Nothin' happened though now I'm twelve. In fact, life's been borin' lately. It was until recently, at least. Atticus died of old age yesterday. I convinced Boo-er, Arthur-an' Dill to not have a public funeral because I don't want to repeat what happened at Jem's funeral.

So now, since 'parrently twelve's too young to live on your own, Arthur says he's gonna move in with me. He'll earn a few cents and stuff. He also told me to tell the truth to other kids if they ask if he lives with me. I asked why and he said its real bad to lie if you know the truth to somethin'. If you actually don't know somethin' you should just say you don't know.

* * *

I'm twenty-one! I'm real used to Arthur bein' around and callin' him Arthur. Dill still comes by too.

Anyways, today I also adopted a baby boy. His name's Jeremy. His mom died when he was born an' his dad left him. I wonder why his dad left when his wife was pregnant. Maybe his dad died of old age or somethin'. Either way I adopted him and set up a room for him with a crib and toys and stuff. Dill says he don't know much 'bout babies but he'll try to help anyways. He's been real nice. I think he misses Jem and Atticus. I do too so I don't blame him for missin' them.

Baby Jeremy's been havin' a hard time sleepin'-he cries a lot. Arthur thinks it's just because he's a baby. Maybe it is. Either way it keeps me up all night because I'm his mother and it's my job to take care of him.

* * *

Baby Jeremy's growin' a little every day. He can sit up, roll over, and I'm teachin' him to walk at only ten months. Dill says he's gonna run all over when he learns to walk.

Dill was right. We taught Baby Jeremy to walk. We keep him in the livin' room with toys and tables and stuff on their sides to block exits for him.

* * *

How time flies! Jeremy's eight now so I can't call him a baby anymore. Though I adopted a baby girl! Her name's Annmarie. I wonder if baby boys and baby girls are different to take care of. Arthur says no, but Dill thinks she won't cry a much.

Dill was wrong. Annmarie sleeps easier, but cries for food and attention a lot. I pay her a lot of attention because she's a baby, and Dill and Arthur are fine takin' care of Jeremy and teachin' and playin' with him. Though I see Jeremy giving Annmarie these looks. They're like he don't understand something about her for some reason. I asked Jeremy about it when Annmarie was having a nap. Jeremy says he don't understand why I call Annmarie cute so much and pay her so much attention. I told him that she's a baby and needs attention. Then why do I call her cute, he asked. Well because she is. You were when you were a baby too. Babies don't happen often so they're a big deal.

* * *

Well, Jeremy and Annmarie seem to be friends. Jeremy's fourteen now an' Annmarie's six. They seem to like each other. Though Annmarie seems to like playin' catch a lot an' playin' outside. I remember when I was like that.

Well, it finally happened. I know it was gonna happen eventually anyways, but still. Arthur died. He just took a knife to his chest, didn't tell anyone, and bled to death. I'm not going to tell anyone, especially not my kids. Jeremy and Annmarie were so close to Arthur, I don't want them to know that he's dead.

* * *

"Hey, look at this stuff, Jeremy!" "Annmarie, don't touch that stuff!" "Can you read it? Please?" "Okay…well….oh. I shouldn't be reading this to you, Annmarie." "Why not?" "It's way too long for you to listen to. Also, it's dark an' mean at times." "Who wrote all that?" "Seems it was someone named Scout….oh! Mom wrote this before she died, Annmarie!" "Mom wrote all that?" "Yeah. She was a kid too for a lot of it. Except for this last part here." "What's it all 'bout?" "Ah….school an' law stuff. You wouldn't be interested. Though I'll tell you this much. All things in the entire thing considered, I bet that we would never experience stuff that bad now. Y'know Annmarie, we have it real easy compared to all the stuff Mom went through when she was just a kid. She was your age then. You do understand what I'm tryna say right?" "Yeah. I really do, Jeremy."


End file.
